Awkward
by Cendy Hoseki
Summary: Semuanya sudah terlanjur lenyap. Hilang tak berbekas, bahkan dalam ingatan sekalipun. Kini hanya rasa janggal yang terus terbayang.


"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Pertanyaan dari seorang pemuda untuk sejenak menghipnotis gadis itu. Gadis itu tak bereaksi selama beberapa detik. Hanya pandangan matanya saja yang menyiratkan keterkejutan mendalam. Terlebih ketika pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang didalamnya terdapat cincin bertahtakan berlian.

"Sasuke… Aku Mau. Sangat mau," ucap sang gadis sambil memeluk pemuda tadi. Rona kebahagian terpancar jelas dari wajahnya.

Pemuda tadi tersenyum kecil, "Aku mencintaimu, Ino," ucapnya sambil mendekap gadis itu erat-erat. Seolah tak ingin melepaskan gadis itu lagi sampai kapanpun.

* * *

><p><em>Semuanya sudah terlambat<em>

_Saat dentang lonceng terdengar, apapun yang kau lakukan sudah tak berarti lagi._

* * *

><p><strong>Awkward<strong>

**By Cendy Hoseki**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, Maybe OOC, abal, gaje, typo(s)**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke memandang awan dari balkonnya dengan pandangan kosong. Pikirannya benar-benar berkecamuk. Padahal besok adalah hari pernikahannya, tapi entah mengapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak tenang.<p>

Pemuda dari keluarga Uchiha itu sudah berusaha keras berpikir. Siapa tau memang ada sesuatu yang terlupakan untuk pesta pernikahannya besok. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Pesiapan pesta sudah benar-benar selesai. Mulai dari undangan, gedung, dekorasi, makanan, pendeta, bahkan pakaian pernikahan juga sudah ia persiapkan.

Meskipun demikian, entah kenapa perasaan janggal itu masih tersisa di benaknya. Mungkinkah ada sesuatu yang terlupakan? Atau mungkin ini hanya efek samping dari rasa gugupnya menjelang pernikahan?

* * *

><p><em>Semuanya tidak berarti lagi<em>

_Sebab waktu telah mengambil semuanya darimu_

* * *

><p>"Sasuke…"<p>

Sasuke tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar suara manja gadisnya yang tiba-tiba datang dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hn?" pemuda berperawakan tegap itu menoleh ke belakang. Menatap gadisnya yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Aku dari tadi mencarimu," jawab Ino sembari menyenderkan kepalanya di punggung calon suaminya, "Rasanya lelah sekali."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, dengan lembut ia mengusap tangan Ino yang memeluknya dari belakang, "Darimana?" tanyanya singkat.

"Aku ikut mendekorasi altar kita. Kau pasti suka."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan gadisnya, pemuda itu berbalik dan menatap gadisnya lekat-lekat, "Untuk apa? Bukankah sudah ada yang mengurus semua itu?"

"Ini pernikahan kita, Sasuke-kun," Ino sedikit merajuk. "Aku harus memastikan semuanya tampak sempurna."

"Kau, bisa kelelahan."

"Sasuke-kun tak perlu khawatir," jawab Ino seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Setelah ini aku akan menghias kamar pengantin kita juga."

"Kau memang keras kepala," ujar Sasuke sambil menyentil hidung Ino pelan. Merasa gemas terhadap kelakuan gadisnya, "Apa aku harus mengikatmu di kursi supaya kau tidak pergi kemana-mana, Yamanaka Ino?"

Ino tertawa pelan, "Sejak kapan kau menjadi begitu kejam, Sasuke-kun?"

"Sejak kau menyandang status sebagai calon nyonya Uchiha." Sasuke menyibak poni Ino yang menutupi mata kanan gadisnya, "Kenapa? Kau keberatan?"

Ino memutar bola matanya, merasa sedikit kesal dengan tingkah calon suaminya, "Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada pemuda kejam sepertimu, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, "Karena pesonaku terlalu kuat untuk kau tolak." ujarnya sembari mengecup kening Ino.

* * *

><p><em>Semuanya sudah berakhir<em>

_Sebab kau telah kehilangan segalanya hanya dalam satu kedipan mata_

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana Sasuke-kun?"<p>

"Apanya?"

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika melihat ekspresi datar Sasuke. Bukan ekspresi seperti itu yang ia harapkan. Setidaknya ia ingin Sasuke memandang hasil kerja kerasnya dengan pandangan kagum. Ahh… apa pemuda Uchiha ini ingin melihat gadisnya kecewa?

"Ini terlalu berlebihan, _Hime_. Kenapa banyak sekali bunga di sini?" ujar Sasuke sambil mengamati taman tempat mereka akan menikah yang kini justru dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga yang ditata sedemikian rupa. Cantik memang, tapi terkesan penuh.

"Uhhh… Ayolah Sasuke-kun. Aku menyukainya."

"Tapi ini terlalu ramai. Kau lihat taman ini jadi terlihat penuh. Bila besok para tamu berdatangan, bukankah akan terlihat lebih sesak?"

Ino terdiam. Sesaat pandangannya meredup. Sasuke yang melihat perubahan wajah Ino, cukup terkejut. Aneh, kenapa Ino tiba-tiba memasang wajah sedih begitu?

"Ada apa? Kau tersinggung dengan ucapanku?" tanya Sasuke pelan. Merasa bersalah karena membuat calon pengantinnya murung.

"Tidak." Ino menggeleng pelan, "Hanya saja, apakah menurutmu para undangan akan datang? Kau tau kan kalo mereka pasti membenciku karena aku melarikan diri dari pernikahanku dengan Shikamaru. Bahkan ayah juga sudah membuangku karena itu."

Sasuke tertegun. Astaga jadi ini penyebabnya? Gadis yang dicintainya takut akan persepsi negatif orang-orang.

Hahhh… Seandainya dulu ia mengatakan cinta pada gadis itu lebih cepat, mungkin Ino tak perlu menerima lamaran Shikamaru. Lamaran yang Ino terima karena menganggap Sasuke tak pernah mencintainya. Mengapa ia bisa bertindak sedemikian bodoh selama ini? Bertingkah mengelak dan tak peduli. Mengacuhkan gadis yang ia cintai hanya demi harga diri. Menyangkal perasaannya karena ia kurang nyali.

"Maafkan aku." Sasuke mendekap Ino ke dada bidangnya, "Maafkan aku karena telah menjadi pria pengecut selama ini."

"Pssttt…" Ino menyentuh bibir Sasuke dengan telunjuknya yang lentik, "Kau tidak bersalah. Karena ketika orang melakukan sesuatu karena cinta, maka tidak ada siapapun yang bisa disalahkan. Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun. Sangat mencintaimu."

"Besok kau akan menjadi milikku selamanya, Yamanaka Ino."

* * *

><p><em>Semuanya sudah tak bermakna lagi<em>

_Ketika fantasi dan emosi bersatu untuk menyerangmu_

* * *

><p>Sasuke memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan tatapan datar. Penampilannya begitu sempurna hari ini. <em>Tuxedo<em> hitam yang ia kenakan membalut tubuh jangkungnya dengan sempurna. Dasi kupu-kupu juga sudah menghisi bagian leher dari kemeja yang ia kenakan. Singkatnya, hari itu ia telah siap.

Tapi…

Perasaan janggal itu datang lagi. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang dilupakan olehnya. Tapi apa itu? Apa penyebab ia merasa resah dan bingung seperti ini? Sudah ratusan kali otak jeniusnya memikirkan apa yang janggal itu. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Ia merasa semua yang berhubungan dengan pernikahannya sudah siap. Tak ada yang kurang.

Lantas perasaan janggal apa ini?

Apa yang kurang?

Apa yang tidak beres?

Titt.. Titt… Tittt… Titititt…

Suara alarm jam tangan miliknya berhasil membuyarkan lamunan pria muda itu. Sasuke merasa otaknya sudah buntu. Segala kemungkinan sudah ia pikirkan. Tapi apa yang janggal? Apa? Tak mau berpikir lebih panjang lagi, Sasuke melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Ia harus tiba di tempat pernikahan sebelum pengantin wanita tiba.

* * *

><p><em>Semuanya sudah terlanjur lenyap<em>

_Hilang tak berbekas, bahkan dalam ingatan sekalipun_

_Kini hanya rasa janggal yang terus terbayang_

* * *

><p>"Shikamaru!"<p>

Shikamaru yang tengah tiduran di kursi taman rumahnya tampak mengernyitkan kening melihat Naruto yang terengah-engah. Peluh membasahi wajahnya yang berwarna coklat. Sedangkan mata birunya memperlihatkan kepanikan.

"Ada apa, Naruto?"

"Gawat! Sasuke menyebarkan undangan pernikahannya dengan Ino. Mereka akan menikah hari ini," ujar Naruto sambil menyerahkan undangan ke arah sahabatnya.

Shikamaru terlonjak kaget. Dengan segera pemuda dari keluarga Nara itu bangkit berdiri dan merebut surat undangan berwarna ungu dari tangan Naruto.

"Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa, Sasuke–"

"Aku juga terkejut. Semua teman-teman kita mendapat undangan ini. Sakura, Chouji, dan Kiba saat ini sedang menelpon kawan-kawan yang mendapat undangan-undangan ini untuk membatalkannya. Ya Tuhan, apakah Sasuke sudah benar-benar gila?"

Shikamaru tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Bayangan gadis berambut pirang itu terbayang lagi dalam benak Shikamaru. Gadis yang ceria dan energik, gadis yang sudah menjadi kawannya sejak mereka masih bocah. Gadis yang sebulan lalu hampir mengikat janji pernikahan dengannya.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi! Kita harus segera ke sana dan menyadarkan Sasuke!"

Shikamaru memejamkan matanya, "Ini salahku," gumam Shikamaru perlahan, "Karena aku, Ino…"

"Shikamaru! Ini bukan salahmu! Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Sekarang kita harus menyadarkan Sasuke dulu!"

* * *

><p><em>Semua sudah hancur<em>

_Ketika euforia tertelan oleh kesunyian, maka kau akan menyadari bahwa kau telah kehilangan_

* * *

><p>Sasuke memandang heran ke arah taman tempat dimana ia akan menikah masih sepi. Hanya terlihat beberapa pelayan yang sibuk meletakkan makanan di meja.<p>

"Apakah sudah ada tamu yang datang?" tanya Sasuke ketika melihat seorang pelayan melintas di dekatnya.

"Belum tuan."

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Sudah ia duga, kawan-kawannya tidak akan datang. Mereka pasti menganggap ia dan Ino sebagai seorang pengkhianat karena telah mempermainkan Shikamaru dari belakang. Tapi, bukankah ia dan Ino juga berhak saling mencintai?

Baiklah, ia tidak akan ambil pusing tentang ketidakhadiran kawan-kawannya. Sekarang ia hanya perlu menunggu kedatangan pengantin wanita, lalu mereka akan menikah. Hahhh… membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sasuke merasa sangat senang.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Mata _onyx_-nya memandang kedua tamu yang baru saja datang itu dengan pandangan datar. Ia sudah dapat menangkap aura tidak bersahabat dari kedua orang itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" hardik Naruto penuh emosi.

"Kau sudah menerima undangannnya kan?" jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar. "Aku akan menikah dengan Ino hari ini!"

Shikamaru dan Naruto langsung melotot ketika mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Tak menyangka bahwa jawaban seperti ini yang benar-benar mereka dengar.

"Kau tak mungkin menikah dengan Ino, Sasuke." Naruto melangkah mendekati Sasuke, tatapan matanya menyiratkan kesedihan yang cukup dalam, "Sadarlah, bahwa Ino–"

"Milik Shikamaru?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Naruto, apa kami salah jika saling mencintai? Apa kami tidak berhak untuk hidup bersama orang yang kami cintai?"

"Sa-Sasuke…" Naruto tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa Sasuke sampai berbuat sejauh ini. Sebulan yang lalu, Sasuke membuat pernyataan yang mengejutkan tentang perasaannya pada Ino. Dan sekarang, ia berniat menikah dengan Ino? Demi Tuhan, Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti apa jalan pikiran Sasuke.

"Pulanglah Naruto, jika kau memang tidak berniat mendukung kami berdua."

Buagh!

Naruto cukup terkejut ketika mendadak Shikamaru melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Sasuke. Sebuah pukulan yang cukup keras hingga membuat pemuda itu terpental.

"Berhenti bertingkah layaknya orang gila!" teriak Shikamaru dengan kalap. Nafasnya terengah-engah menahan amarah. "SADARLAH! SADARLAH BAHWA INO SUDAH TIADA!"

Suasana hening tiba-tiba menyelimuti taman itu. Tidak ada yang bersuara. Bahkan para pelayan yang sedari tadi hilir mudikpun mendadak terdiam. Kini terjawab sudah pertanyaan mereka mengapa sejak beberapa hari yang lalu pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu selalu datang sendirian dan kemudian berdiri di taman serta gedung pernikahan hingga berjam-jam dengan pandangan kosong.

Deg!

Tiba-tiba perasaan janggal itu muncul lagi dalam benak Sasuke. Ya Tuhan. Apa ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ino sudah tiada? Tidak mungkin! Bukankah hampir setiap hari mereka bertemu. Bahkan baru kemarin ia menemani gadis itu untuk memeriksa persiapan pernikahan mereka. LELUCON MACAM APA INI?

"Ino sudah meninggal," Shikamaru memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan pilu. "Di hari pernikahan kami, ia meninggal. Apa kau lupa? Saat itu kau yang menggendong dan membawanya ke rumah sakit seorang diri. Kau juga yang duduk di sampingnya hingga ia menghembuskan nafas terakhir."

* * *

><p><em>The meaning your words give<em>

_The feelings with no comparison_

_Emotions with no answer_

_If only we could communicate by meeting eye to eye_

_The things I hold in my hands are droplets of time_

_Softly I grasp them, forgotten memories, lost words_

_I'll keep these feelings in my heart__*_

Potongan lagu yang sama terus digumamkan oleh seorang pemuda berambut raven. Sementara itu pandangan matanya terus menatap kosong ke arah taman rumah sakit. Sesekali ia akan tersenyum kecil, tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia akan tampak seperti orang yang sangat sedih seolah-olah ia sedang mengalami duka yang berkepanjangan.

Pemuda berambut kuning yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tampak tidak tega. Tangan kanannya mengepal kuat. Ingin sekali rasanya duduk di sebelah pemuda itu. Menghibur dan memberi kata-kata yang menguatkan. Sama seperti yang kerap dilakukan pemuda itu terhadap dirinya dulu.

"Sakura, apa menurutmu Sasuke bisa sembuh?" tanya pemuda berambut kuning itu lirih.

"Aku tidak tahu, Naruto," jawab Sakura sembari menundukan wajahnya. Berusaha menahan air mata yang hendak keluar ketika melihat kondisi salah satu sahabatnya.

"Apakah Kabuto tidak bisa menyembuhkannya secepat mungkin?" tanya Naruto sambil mengamati Sasuke yang kini sedang merenung. Lagu yang sedari tadi ia gumamkan sudah tak terdengar lagi.

"Semua butuh waktu, Naruto. Jika Sasuke mengalami luka fisik, mungkin kita dapat memperkirakan kapan ia sembuh. Tapi, luka yang dialami Sasuke bukanlah luka fisik yang dapat kita lihat dan obati secara langsung."

Naruto memejamkan matanya, "Seandainya waktu bisa berputar tiga bulan saja, mungkin…," Naruto membuka matanya, menatap Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "semuanya belum terlambat bagi Sasuke."

**.:FIN:.**

* * *

><p><strong>Catatan Author :<strong>

_*Versi English dari penggalan lirik __**Nakushita Kotoba **__by __**No Regret Life**_

_**.**_

Satu lagi fanfict SasuIno dari saya. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini saya jadi makin cinta sama pairing ini. Maaf kalau abal dan gaje.

Punya uneg-uneg atau kritik? Silakan sampaikan saja di kotak review atau PM. Saya butuh pendapat dan saran para reader nih :)

Arigatou,

**.Cendy Hoseki.**


End file.
